


Never Yours To Touch

by Wallwalker



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana never touched the Triforce of Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Yours To Touch

You never touched the Triforce of Power. It was never yours to touch.

You have known your role in this cycle since you were a little girl. You were meant to be the witness, the eyes of the Goddesses, ensuring that the realms continued on their proper paths. It was never your place to interfere. But the Demon-King’s soul had no qualms; it corrupted what it touched, and that had included the person that you had been before - the entire person, not the half of you that remains.

You wielded the Triforce without touching it - or it wielded you, because it wanted to rejoin its counterparts. You think its separation is tragic, and now more than ever, but you’ve seen no future where it is fully whole. Perhaps that future comes beyond your purview, in a world beyond Time, but you can’t imagine such a world, let alone your place in it.

You are still here, more alone than ever, half of a full soul. You feel weightless without Cia, as if you could float away at any moment, dissolving into a cloud of glittering lights. You had hoped that you would be one with her again once you'd stopped her, but the cycle of Fate still had plans for you. Now you can only hope that you can be together again when your soul is reborn.

The Princess and the Hero are together now. They always join each other, in one way or another; you knew from the start that no power could change that. All you can do is rebuild your home and your temples, and try to prepare for when the next Sorceress will be born. You hope, when that happens, that you will at least be with Cia again. 

(You wonder, is this how they feel with the soul of Power’s holder corrupted, trapped in the darkness until the end of Time?)


End file.
